When I Think About Angels
by pyrokittytreats
Summary: an angtsy story...my first on fanfic..please review so I know if I should continue or not.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade..

"I no longer hurt…."

Kiaze scoffed the words as soon as she finished writing them. She had never written a bigger lie. The flames from the single candle lit her brilliant blue eyes as they flicked over the words one last time before she shut the journal with a snap and tossed it on to a large, cluttered, cherry wood desk. It skidded across a few papers before sliding to a spot beside an old antique black silver desklamp that had begun to collect cobwebs on top of the several layers of dust.

Kiaze sighed again and pulled her legs tighter to herself as she sat curled up in an old, dusty, rusty-red colored easy chair. The study was dark, although it was mid-afternoon. Shelves full of books lined the North and East walls. All were covered thickly with dust, and cobwebs inhabited every corner and open space where a book was missing.

Outside the wind whipped the rain against the large Bay window that faced out to the West, overlooking a dark, empty back road. The branches of the dead and dying trees clawed at the darkening sky.

Kiaze shivered involuntarily and her brow furrowed in worry as lightning lit the room for a blinding nano-second, followed shortly by a defeaning clap of thunder. Kiaze winced at the sound of.

Far down the south hall, shouting voices could be heard above the thunder and howling wind. Kiaze grimaced and blinked back hot tears of exhaustion, anger, and worry. The storm outside wasn't the only one raging.

Kiaze swiped the back of her shaking hand across her cheek to catch the one tear that escaped. She closed her eyes tight, trying to block out the voices that seemed to tear at her heart with every word. Her parents had fought for years. Kiaze let the tears come as doors slammed, and the last of the angry words were shouted. She wept quietly, before finally drifting off to sleep as the large grandfather clock struck six.

A/N

Thanks to two of my good friends who told me about this site!

Please read and review…I need to know if I should continue this fic or not!


	2. Lonely Doorway

Finally! Chappie 2!

Kiaze gasped in shock at the harshness of the rain through her thin jackets, and on her face. It was icy cold, and it mingled with her tears.

Kiaze pulled her jacket tighter around herself and a low moan escaped her pale lips. She closed her eyes tightly against the pelting rain. Strands of her soaked cream hair clung to her wet face, and whipped around her head.

She opened her eyes and glanced frantically around for a dry shelter. Her gaze focused on the sheltered doorway of a large, old darkened brick house, and she broke into a desperate run as lightning ripped through the clouds.

Kiaze collapsed against the cold oak door, shivering. Her mind faded in and out of conciousness and she slowly slipped to a sitting position. Her back against the door, here eyes barely open and watching the pouring rain. She sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the cold cement steps. As her last shred of conciousness slipped away, her thoughts drifted back to what brought her to this lonely doorway.

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed chapter one! hugs


	3. Chapter 3

Kiaze awoke reluctantly to the sound of shouting voices. Rain still poured outside, and the candle had melted away, leaving the cool study dark, the only light coming from the raging storm outside.

With a quiet whimper, Kiaze covered her ears, trying to block out the shouts in vain.

"Make it stop…just make it go away…" she whimpered desperately.

A shriek and the gut wrenching roar of a gunshot ripped through Kiaze's heart. Everything went silent.

Kiaze shoved herself out of the chair and stumbled towards the door. Flinging it open, she ran down the empty hall. Her eyes burning with tears, and her heart pounding in her head, she prayed desperately that nothing had happened.

The heavy walnut doors loomed at the end of the hall. Kiaze slowed her pace as she reached for the brass doorknob. Her mouth dry, and her heart clawing its way up her throat, she let her hand rest on the cool metal. She closed her eyes and said one final prayer, before turning the doorknob, and throwing her weight against the door, sending her stumbling into the room.

A choking sob escaped Kiaze once she opened her eyes. Lying on the debris covered floor was her mother, soaked in blood. Her baby blue eyes had faded, but still held a look of fear. Her mother still hung open in a final desperate scream. She lay cold, killed by a bullet to her right temple.

"No," Kiaze sobbed, begging her eyes to see something else, her heart to know something different. It went unanswered.

Kiaze whirled to face the man that stood leering at her. His hand gripped a small black pistol. He reeked of smoke and alcohol. He has smelled like that for years. He had yelled at and beaten her mother for years. He smirked.

"That shut her up, didn't it?" he sneered coldly.

Kiaze felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. Damn him!

His smirk became a cruel grin. The gun slipped from his bloody fingers, and landed on the stained carpet with a soft thud, as he lurched towards her. She dodged his stinking falling body, and lunged for the gun lying in her mother's blood. Enclosing her fingers around the cold sleek metal, she wheeled to face her father. Her eyes blazed.

"Damn you," she hissed, then pulled the trigger.

XXXX

Kiaze awoke with a gasp, drenched in an icy sweat. She closed her eyes, letting her pounding heart slow. Suddenly her brow furrowed, and her eyes flicked open. She was no longer in the doorway watching the rain fill the streets. She found herself sitting p in a bed. Her eyes gazed around the room, taking in the tan walls, the single painting, the mahogany bureau and bedside table, and the beige shag carpet.

"Where the hell am I?" she mused aloud. Then caught herself. No need to give strangers the illusion of insanity. They'd figure that out on their own without her offering proof.

Pushing the thick quilt to the foot of the bed, Kiaze swung her legs over the edge, letting her feet sink into the soft, carpet. Wherever she was, the people that owned the house obviously had plenty of money.

Reluctantly, Kiaze rose from the bed and headed for the door, answering the deep growling in her stomach. She swung the door open, but with a loud slam, it stopped halfway. Kiaze froze, fearing she'd hit someone. The phrase, "What the fuck!", answered her question.

"I'm soooo sorry," she cried quickly, stepping around the door. Her victim stood glowering at her, his hand stopping the flow of blood from his nose. Offering her best, 'I'm innocent' look, Kiaze surveyed her victim.

He was at least 6' 2", definitely a good half foot taller than herself, and of a nicely muscled build. His eyes were a deep auburn, and were currently narrowed in anger and disgust. His hair was disheveled, and a dark royal blue, his bangs were a lighter sky blue. With a low growl he dismissed her apology and stepped around her.

"I said sorry," Kiaze grumbled, her stomach answering her with another growl.

"um…hey…What's for breakfast?" Kiaze inquired hopefully. Eh glanced back at her for a moment, then noticing his hand had become covered in blood, he growled again. "Shit!"

"Oh joy…be still my beating tastebuds…" Kiaze muttered sarcastically. Apparently he would be no help to her. With a heavy sigh, she turned back to the room. This could be interesting.

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Okee…it kinda went comical…I can only write serious for so long..hmmm…

Thanks to DerangedCatGirl and Dayaja who have reviewed every chapter of this story so far…R/R plz!1111


End file.
